


【J2/JPJA】提契诺之歌

by solitude_nine



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 情人Jensen, 知名作家Jared
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25113652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solitude_nine/pseuds/solitude_nine
Summary: 唉 Jensen最后一次用棕色墨水写下那些灵气不再的诗句金色的日子怎么会 那么短暂呢甚至不够年轻的男孩去探寻自己的爱到底来自何方
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 1





	【J2/JPJA】提契诺之歌

**Author's Note:**

> 知名作家Jared/小情人Jensen  
> jpja/青年Jay和青少年Jen—中年Jay和少年Jen  
> 源于我看了提契诺之歌之后真的好想做黑塞情人  
> 算是be吧 Jared其实死的好浪漫（没错这就是Jared死亡预警）  
> 歌和诗都是我瞎掰的  
> Jared的设定有参照黑塞  
> 大概像是长篇叙事诗散文啥的乱七八糟的性质我也不懂

Jared第一次见到Jensen

是因为他在一个秋日的傍晚翻窗闯进了Jared的书房

Jared看到他抓起一瓶写字台上摆放的棕色墨水

扭头朝姗姗来迟的自己快乐地咧开了嘴

然后轻巧地翻过窗溜走了

他轻盈的像一只金色的小鸟

可那个张狂的 只属于孩童的笑脸却猛地击中了他的心房

Jared开始疯狂地书写自己为了一个男孩

一个看起来最多十三岁的小男孩喷薄而出的爱意

他写下 我不是因为你美丽的身体爱你 我的爱人

我想我只是陷入了爱情本身 这样的句子

可是根本无法控制自己对Jensen的渴望

他订购了一整箱新的棕色墨水

也写空了好多瓶

他每天都在期待那个金色的小精灵再次光临自己的书房

也许这次Jared不仅会让他拿走一瓶墨水

他还会把自己最喜爱的那支钢笔装进他的口袋

给他端来一点小孩子喜欢的那种甜食

让他边吃边听自己朗读上两句自己写给他的诗

Jared开始除了吃饭时间寸步不离自己的书房

可是Jensen从来没有再来过

Jared在那个秋天快要离开的时候走遍了几乎整个小镇

在他经过管家那个围着白篱笆的小院的时候终于找到了Jensen

穿着白背心的小男孩在后院里领着他幼小的妹妹摘葡萄

他摘一串就吃上几个

也把紫色的葡萄剥出透明的果肉用指尖送进妹妹嘴里

Jared躲在一边看着

他觉得自己像个偷窥小孩子的变态

心慌到不行 可他就是无法抬腿离去

Jensen又摘下了一串葡萄

他向四周看了看

好像感受到了Jared看向自己的目光

他仰起头

把那串熟透的葡萄举在自己的小脸上

伸出舌头舔了舔最下面的那颗

然后猛地咬破了饱胀的绛色果皮

透明的汁液溅在了他翘起的鼻尖上

在金黄的午后阳光里

Jared几乎都能看到那道在Jensen白到几乎透明的鼻尖上反起的水光

Jensen抬起左手 用手背抹掉了脸上的葡萄汁

然后把那只小小的手靠近自己丰润的嘴唇

小巧的舌尖伸出来 快速地舔净了同样雪白的手背

然后他掀起眼皮 朝Jared的方向看了一眼

Jared慌乱地低下头去

Jensen的目光是那么纯洁 纯洁到他觉得自己看到的那丝挑逗

是自己疯狂的臆想

Jared一直等到身上的燥热褪去

才走进Ackles一家不算宽敞的客厅

他对Ackles夫妇说他想请一个小男孩去做自己的贴身男仆

年长的那个已经到了下地劳作的年纪

所以Jensen跟他回了他租用的那几个套间

我叫Jensen

Jensen向Jared伸出他的小手

Jared轻轻地握了握

你好 Jensen 我是Jared

哦说实话 Jared 其实你可以叫我Jen

他朝Jared笑了一下 露出两排可爱的小牙齿

我能叫你Jay吗

Jared点了点头

Jensen用他漂亮的绿眼睛赤裸裸地看着Jared

他第一次发现Jensen眼下半透明的皮肤上

生着一小片可爱的雀斑

唉

你怎么这么没出息啊Jared Padalecki

Jared的心脏一下子就开始狂跳

快三十的人居然看着一个小孩就把持不住自己

Jared从来不忍心叫醒在床上安静熟睡的Jensen

他会在早上七点起床

给自己煮一杯咖啡 做上双人份的早餐

然后来Jensen的小房间里看一眼依旧熟睡的小男孩

Jensen才十三岁诶

他哪里会做什么贴身男仆

他甚至在发现自己在Jared家里不需要在早上五点半就起床挤牛奶之后

就每天任凭自己在阳光笼罩中醒来

不过他也知道自己的确应该干点什么

Jared有天午睡起来走进自己的书房

惊讶的发现小男孩正赤裸着上身跪在地上擦洗他的地板

脚边放着一只小小的铁皮桶

亮晶晶的汗水从他金色的短发上甩落

午后的阳光斜斜地从半开的窗户射进来

给他线条优美的身体拢上了一层虚幻的光芒

Jensen开始唱起歌

我亲爱的异乡男人啊 你亲吻着我的胸膛

我爱这永不停息的夏夜 请允许我为你登上天堂

他的嗓子是那么清亮 脆生生的单词被他咬在嘴里

Jared几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵

他不知道自己那天在书房门口究竟站了多长时间

直到一阵风吹动了写字台上的书稿

Jensen起身去关窗的时候才发现jared站在那里

抱歉 Jay 他走到Jared面前 抬起他无辜的绿眼睛看向Jared

我不知道你要用书房

没事的 Jen Jared忍不住掏出手帕替他擦去了额头上的汗水

我可以去别的地方写作

不过 他说 也许你想喝点水吗

Jensen点了点头 那再好不过了

Jared对Jensen唯一的要求

就是要他帮忙清洗自己的衣服

他的棉布睡衣和日常会穿的那些宽松的罩衣

Jensen会把他们挑到小河边

然后蹲在那里揉搓上好久

Jared惊讶于他对这种似乎是女孩子才做的家务活的熟练

我要帮妈妈干活啊 Jensen说 毕竟Kenzie太小了

她上次非要跟我来河边的时候还在石头上滑倒了呢

Kenzie当时不哭也不叫 我以为她摔断了脖子 吓死我了

Jensen伸出一只手指了指Jared脚底下的某块石头

就是那块 他说 结果Kenzie那个时候只是顺着石头滑进了河里

我赶紧丢下衣服去看她

结果她站在和她腰那么深的河里拍着水朝我咯咯笑

Jensen的脸上浮现出了一种担忧的神色

Kenzie总是那么让人不省心 他轻轻地叹了口气

又重新搓起衣服来

Jared总是惊异于Jensen那种纯洁又大胆的动作

十三岁的小男孩在清洗每件衣服之前

都要用细细的胳膊把他们奋力展开

把自己的脸埋进那些被微微沾湿的布料

Jensen的小脸被搞得湿漉漉的

Jared觉得他是用自己的鼻尖和嘴唇

在那些他穿过的衣服里寻找残余的自己

当Jensen从他的脏衣服里抬起头

他觉得自己甚至没有办法去描述小男孩脸上的那个表情

Jensen盯着从衣摆上不断下落的水滴 眯起了他的绿眼睛

为什么你睡觉的时候还要穿衣服啊

他把头扭向Jared 难道因为你是大人吗

Jared认为

Jensen十三岁的身体真的太过幼小

所以他从不真正进入Jensen

哪怕是Jensen跨坐在他身上

哭着用自己的亲吻恳求他的时候

Jared只是温柔的搂住他扭动的身子

捧住他可爱的下巴回应年轻男孩的吻

Jensen会让自己在他勃起的阴茎上蹭来蹭去

Jared分泌出的那些透明的前液会被他自己的小手

涂抹在他白色的小腹和后面圆润的屁股上

Jensen像个女孩子一样在他年长的爱人怀里

揉着胸前的乳肉尖叫

Jared有的时候实在受不了

就求Jensen并拢他的两条大腿

让他在两团白嫩的腿肉里抽插

Jared也很少同意Jensen的口

他觉得让这样一个这样漂亮的小男孩含住自己这件事本身

就是一种亵渎

他简直是没有办法去承受自己更多的罪恶了

所以Jared和Jensen总是一起

拉着手一起去那座靠近山脚的圣母教堂里祈祷

他们在那座破败的小教堂里金色的圣母像面前

虔诚地跪拜

Jared不知道自己年轻的爱人会祈祷什么

只是他自己 每次都是在请求原谅

他如此疯狂的爱着一个男孩

仁慈的圣母玛利亚啊 他希望自己能够被宽恕

Jared在提契诺待了十五年

他和Jensen一次度过了十三个夏日

和那些数都数不清的夜晚

他们那个时候一天里最喜欢的时间就是在午后

Jared午睡起来

在Jensen干活时哼的曲调里写上半个下午的小说

直到大概四点钟的时候

Jensen为他端来茶水和甜食

Jared会放下笔

看着Jensen坐上自己最爱的扶手椅

像他见过的那些城里坐在街边咖啡馆里的小姐们一样翘起双腿

他在出过汗之后去小河边洗净了自己的身体

只穿着一件属于Jared的宽大的灰色罩衫

阅读他的手稿

Jensen对Jared总是有那么多问题

他会扬起他金色的小脑袋问他年长的作家

蓊郁到底是一种什么样的绿色

而彤云又是什么样子的云

如果真的是云的话 为什么又会出现的他的脸上

Jared回答说 因为Jensen就是他的小天使

穿过日落的时候变红的云朵才来到他身旁

所以他的脸上就会挂着还没有消散的红色

在Jared来到提契诺过了三个夏天之后

战争开始了

Jensen在微弱的炮火声中迎来了他的十六岁生日

他在新的一岁里收到的第一份礼物

是Jared献给自己的高潮

当他们安静下来

那些从南方传来的大炮声

在不经意间敲破了平静的夜色

一点点地传进Jensen粉红色的耳朵

他蜷缩在Jared的怀里

害怕得发抖

你会离开吗 他问jared

你会离开我回德国去吗

你如果走了

你会在战场上死去吗

Jared吻了一下情人颤抖着的鼻尖

不会的 我亲爱的Jenny

我怎么会忍心离开你呢

再说我也太老啦 军队不会要我的

那最好了 Jensen咕哝着 不过你才不老

Jay是我见过的这世界上最可爱的人了

比那些村子里的小孩们都可爱

可你看过的书

比那些我在卢加诺看到的那些先生太太们

加起来还要多

我能告诉你一个秘密吗

Jensen用他和十三岁的时候比起来只长大了一点点的手不停地摩挲着Jared的胸膛

嗯？

你还记得我那个时候从你这里偷走的那瓶墨水吗 Jay

我那个时候觉得那些棕色墨水就像是流在你血液里的东西 所以我把那些墨水灌到自己的那支钢笔里 随时带着的时候就等于是带着你身上的一部分了

Jared微笑了起来 又吻了吻他乱糟糟的头发 所以你现在还这么觉得吗？

是的 Jensen蹭来蹭去的手掌把Jared胸前的两颗乳粒弄得坚硬了起来 不过现在连我都是你的一部分了不是吗

Jared在过去的八年里教会他 画画 写诗和讲故事

他让那些棕色的墨水和足够画出世间万物的颜料融进了Jensen的血液

可是他年轻的爱人就要离开他了

在Jared在提契诺度过的第九个夏天里

他几乎是成周地看不到Jensen的影子

他大概是早就忘记了那些刚刚要满二十二岁的小伙子们

都会在夏天里怎么寻欢作乐

Jared坐在那扇Jensen第一次出现的窗前

那里的写字台在上个夏天里就被撤掉了

他开始回忆自己在八年前那个十三岁的小男孩

他眼看着就要四十岁了

那种去爱一个年轻人的能力好像早就已经离他远去

邮差给他送来了今天的信件

那是他第一次看到Jensen郑重地写下自己的名字

自己和他的名字

用的是Padalecki最钟爱的那种棕色墨水

这是一封婚礼请柬

Jared在翻来覆去地看过之后

把那封信仔仔细细地收进了这么多年以来

他用来存放那些Jensen送给自己的诗篇和画作的保险箱里

他最后还是去了Jensen的婚礼

那是个漂亮的红发姑娘 总是笑着

客气地叫他Padalecki先生

Jared猜 也许她是知道自己和Jensen的关系的

但管他呢 他才不在乎

Jensen顶替了他父亲成为了这幢大房子里面的新管家

红头发的Danneel给他生了一个女儿

Jensen用Jared的名字给她做了中间名

然后是一对双胞胎

Jared总是记不清他们叫什么

Jensen还是会给他写信

在Jared每年夏天来到提契诺的时候给他展示那些

他在忙碌的生活里写下的诗句

Jared就这么看着他的灵气一点点地被那些日常琐事

那些吵闹的婴孩和他大嗓门的妻子消磨殆尽

在1926年的夏天

Jared最后一次来到提契诺

然后他再也没有离开

他完成了他的回忆录

点了根烟 那还是他在战争的时候染上的坏习惯

那个时候他晚上把Jensen抱在怀里

等他睡得熟了 自己听着远处传来的炮声

绷紧的神经怎么都放松不下来

所以即使Jensen不止一次地抱怨他身上的烟味

Jared还是戒不掉尼古丁

这么多年过去了

Jared还是习惯穿那件灰色的罩衣在村子里四处晃荡

他在一个黄昏再次来到Ackles家白色的篱笆旁

他看着Justice坐在从葡萄藤架上垂下的秋千上摆动着两只小脚

他从来不像其他人那样叫Jensen的大女儿JJ

Jared看着那个穿着白裙子的小姑娘

以后会有很多人为她疯狂的 他想

就像我当年为Jensen疯狂一样

从jJared站的地方看过去

Jensen看起来像是正在屋子里和Danneel争吵着什么

他突然感到一种极度的疲倦

Jared回到了他租住了十五年的套房

躺在那张Jensen睡过的小床上

他从保险箱里取出Jensen曾经的那些充满灵气的作品

放了一首莫扎特的钢琴协奏曲

一篇又一篇地看完

然后闭上了眼睛

三天之后按照Jared的遗嘱

他被安葬在了那个无名的圣母教堂旁边

因为时间实在太赶

Jared那些文人朋友们都没有来得及赶来

Jensen看着那座黑色的棺木

嘴唇不住地颤抖

他最害怕的事情终究还是发生了

Jensen根本说不出话 他只是让眼泪顺着脸颊滚下去

我再也不会拥有Jared那种热切的吻了 他想

我也将不会再为了除Jared以外的其他人流泪

所有人的悼念词都说完了 Danneel捅捅他

Jensen意识到自己必须要说点什么

Jared Padalecki 他努力张开嘴巴 他是最后一位浪漫主义作家

Jay不应该被这么草草下葬

Jensen怎么会忘记他一生的爱人呢

他买来了他能买到的Jared所有的书

在那些无人的夜晚里哭泣着翻过一页又一页

他第一次发现Jared居然有那么多的书

在掀开封皮之后 就明晃晃地写着那么一句

谨以此书 献给我最爱的 J.A.

他是这世界上最美丽的存在

Jensen不知道为什么

自己居然会让Jared就那么消失在了世界上

两人甚至连最后的告别都不曾有过

他不止一次地想过要死去

可是他又觉得Jared会想让他就这么幸福地生活下去

Jensen发现自己已经模糊了十三岁时的记忆

他为什么会认识Jared

为什么会爱上他

为什么会和他度过一个又一个夜晚

他只记得那种浓烈的爱意

他就像Jared的一部分 好像天生就属于他还是怎么

Jensen就是无法离开他的爱人

过去不能 将来也不能

于是他开始每天都去那个埋葬Jared的教堂祷告

他总是跪的太久太久

所以他总是在站起来的时候再一次倒向地面

那些坚硬的石头给他留下了一道道淤青

那是痛苦的痕迹 是他对Jared的信仰

Jensen坚信Jared能够听到他的祈祷

要不然呢

Jared是不会再次抛下他的小爱人的不是吗

唉 Jensen最后一次用棕色墨水写下那些灵气不再的诗句

金色的日子怎么会 那么短暂呢

甚至不够年轻的男孩去探寻自己的爱到底来自何方

Jensen把自己从Jared那里学来的一切

都教给了自己的三个孩子

和爸爸一样喜爱唱歌的Justice

在六岁的时候学会了她的第一支歌

1922年的那个时候Jensen和Danneel就是在为这个争吵

因为Justice一整天都在唱

我亲爱的异乡男人啊 你亲吻着我的胸膛

我爱这永不停息的夏夜 请允许我为你登上天堂


End file.
